


Dreadknight

by Thesseli



Series: Felmage [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fel transformation, LionTrust, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Dreams and revelations prove just how useful Khadgar's new abilities can be.





	

The first thing Anduin Lothar did after Gul’dan released him was to go to Khadgar. 

He’d asked permission first, of course. The warlock had agreed – who better to corrupt the Guardian Novitiate with the Fel than the regent lord of Stormwind? Lothar had worked out his plan in advance, and magic had hidden his altered features so he could pass through Alliance lands with no suspicion. Once he’d returned to Stormwind, everyone believed his story about being injured in an orc attack, one that had killed the troops under his command. And technically, it was true…if Fel corruption counted as an injury. 

His more demonic attributes disguised, he’d gone to Khadgar’s rooms that very night. He was well aware that the mage wanted him, had wanted him for some time…and if Lothar had known before just how good it would feel to have the mage on his hands and knees, begging, he never would have waited this long to have him. 

Once Khadgar realized something was wrong, it was too late. His desire for the regent had blinded him, allowing the dreadknight to inject the Fel directly into his body through his own. And the Fel seemed to have intensified that desire. Now, days later, it seemed like Khadgar wanted nothing more than to let Lothar fuck him senseless. Lothar was glad to comply, and each time he did, it only strengthened the unholy bond between them. 

“Do you know what we’re going to do next, my love?” Lothar asked, his hand twining through Khadgar’s hair. The mage gazed up at him adoringly, his lips wrapped around Lothar’s cock, and Lothar smiled wickedly. “We’re going to get stronger, you and I. And once we’re strong enough, we’re going to go back to Gul’dan, and kill him.” His Fel-green eyes gleamed a little brighter. “And then, we’re going to kill every last orc on Azeroth.”

 

Lothar woke with a start, gasping as reality reasserted itself. He was in his own quarters in Stormwind, he had not been corrupted by the Fel, and Khadgar was in his arms, gazing at him through sleepy eyes in the early light of morning. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the warrior said apologetically. 

“What’s wrong, Anduin?” the mage said, noting the look of unease on his lover’s face. 

“Nothing. Just a bad dream.” 

Khadgar’s expression told Lothar he wasn’t going to accept this brief an explanation. “Really?” he asked. 

Lothar sighed, knowing Khadgar would likely continue questioning him until he told the truth. “I dreamed that Gul’dan had captured me, not you,” he confessed. “He corrupted me with the Fel, and then I came back here and did the same thing to you.” 

Khadgar kissed him in response. “That’s not just a bad dream, that’s a full blown nightmare. But that’s all it was, Anduin, just a dream.” 

“It’s not the dream itself…I mean, it was bad, but it’s more than just that,” Lothar said, trying to be honest and at the same time put what he was feeling into words. This was something that had been bothering him for a while. “It’s that if something like that ever did happen to me, there’s no way I could come back from it like you did.” His arms tightened around his lover slightly. “I have no connection to the arcane, Khadgar, and I never would have been able to fight against it. If Gul’dan had taken me and not you, I’d be lost to the Fel forever…I would have lost you, along with everything and everyone I’ve ever cared about.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “And the worst part is, I have to accept that this could potentially happen in the future…and not just to myself, but to any other person on Azeroth as well.” 

Khadgar sat up then, tugging Lothar into a sitting position as well. “Actually, I don’t think that would be possible.” At Lothar’s questioning look, he continued. “I can pull the Fel out of people, remember? If Gul’dan tries it with you or anybody else, I can take it right back out again.” 

Lothar regarded him dubiously. “Wouldn’t that kill me, like it did to the multitude of orcs you tore the Fel from?” 

“Not if I did it slowly,” Khadgar replied, fully awake now. “When Gul’dan first gave me the Fel, he did it slowly and carefully, because he wanted me to survive it. So I’m pretty sure I could remove it from someone else the same way, without hurting them. When I did it to the orcs I did it fast, plus their bodies had come to depend on it, so taking it all so suddenly killed them.” He sounded more excited as he considered the possibilities. “Someone like Gul’dan probably couldn’t survive without the Fel, but for a person who’d just had it introduced into their system? I’m sure I could do it safely.” 

Khadgar’s revelation did make Lothar feel better, and he pulled his mage into a tight embrace. “I pray it will never come to that, but I’m glad to know that if it does, you already have a contingency plan,” he breathed. Then he shook his head. “When you were captured, I never even considered Gul’dan would expose you to the Fel. I just figured he wanted information from you.” 

“He did,” Khadgar replied, tracing his clawed fingertips over Lothar’s bare skin. “He just assumed I would tell him everything once I was fully consumed by the Fel, so he never pressed it.” 

The warrior laid back down, enjoying the other man’s touch. “I’m glad you were able to defy him, even while you were still under its influence,” he replied, settling Khadgar down against him once again. “In my dream I couldn’t resist the Fel, but I still despised Gul’dan. After I corrupted you, I told you we were going to gather our strength and then go back and kill him.” 

Khadgar rested an arm on Lothar’s chest. “In the dream,” he said carefully. “How did you spread the Fel to me?” 

Lothar was a little embarrassed, both by the content of the dream and just how explicit it had been. “The same way Gul’dan thought you could spread it to me,” he answered. 

The mage smiled, snuggling closer. “We figured out the first day we were together that it doesn’t work that way. It can’t be spread through sex.” 

Lothar shrugged. “It was a dream, things don’t have to make sense in dreams.” He ran a hand through Khadgar’s hair, circling the base of each horn lightly. 

“I think, though, that at least one part of your dream wasn’t that bad,” murmured Khadgar. He took Lothar’s semi-hard length in his hand, stroking it. “If this is any indication.” 

“Mmm…you were using your mouth on me, that part was nice,” he agreed. Lothar had learned early on that the younger man was just as adventurous in the bedroom as he was outside of it, and he relaxed into his partner’s ministrations. “You’ve always been so good with your mouth, Khadgar, in every way. Whether you’re casting spells or in bed. Even that first time we were together, it was incredible.” 

His lover licked his lips then, running his tongue over them, and Lothar was unable to focus on anything else. “Well then, my lord regent,” Khadgar replied sultrily. “Let me demonstrate just how much a talented and well-trained mage can do with his mouth...” 

Lothar closed his eyes, and let Khadgar take him back to that place of ecstasy they shared.


End file.
